Europe's Best Song Contest 2018
|presenters = |opening = |exsupervisor = |host = National Public Broadcasting Company of Ukraine (UA:PBC) |interval = | entries = 41 (to date) | debut = | return = Georgia | withdraw = Turkey | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167| tag2 = Confirmed country | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2018 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} The Europe's Best Song Contest 2018 will be the 15th edition of the Song Contest. It is going to take place in Ukraine, after their win in the 2017 edition with Yuriy Shevchenko and his song "Happy Love Song". As of October 2017, forty-one countries have confirmed their intentions to participate in the contest, with Georgia returning after a one-year break and Turkey withdrawing for the first time in their history. The contest is going to consist of two semi-finals, on a Tuesday and a Thursday, and a final on a Saturday. Format Preliminary dates The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 26 July 2016 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Budapest , with the semi-finals scheduled to take place on 15 and 17 May and the final on 19 May 2017. Provisional list of participating countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Semi-finalists Finalists Other Countries EBU members * Andorra – On 17 May 2017, Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) announced that they will not return to the 2018 contest, due to financial reasons. * Bosnia and Herzegovina – On 14 August 2017, Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) announced that due to financial difficulties, Bosnia and Herzegovina is unlikely to return to the contest anytime soon. Later on 18 September 2018, BHRT announced that Bosnia and Herzegovina will not return to the contest in 2018. The last time Bosnia and Herzegovina participated was at the 2016 contest, where they finished 10th in the final. * Hungary – Despite initially confirming their participation at the 2018 contest, MTVA announced that they are still uncertain about their participation at the 2018 contest. * Luxembourg – On 22 May 2017, RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) announced that they will not return to the 2018 contest. * Monaco – On 31 August 2017, Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) announced that they will not return to the 2018 contest. * San Marino – On 8 July 2017, Tommy, the Sammarinese representative at 2015, announced that he is interested in participating in the Europe's Best Song Contest once again. Tommy, to date, is the last Sammarinese contestant at Europe's Best Song Contest in 2015, where, with his song "My Heart Is Always Open", he failed to qualify for San Marino once again, as he finished 15th with 41 points, 18 points from qualifying. San Marino is one of six to have never qualified for the Saturday final, along with Czechia, Lebanon, Luxembourg, Monaco and Morocco. * Turkey – On 8 August 2017, Turkish Radio and Television Corporation (TRT) announced that they will withdraw from the 2018 contest, for unspecified reasons. The following countries participated last year, but are still yet to announce their plans about participation: * Moldova Whilst the following countries have participated in the past, but are still yet to announce their plans about participation: * Lebanon * Morocco Non-EBU members * Liechtenstein – On 1 September 2017, 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV), announced that they will not début at the 2018 contest due to funding needed for 1FLTV to become an active EBU-member.